Dreams
by vvroses
Summary: End of season 1. Galex. A series of dreams causes Gene to turn to Alex. Don't own any of this and all the bad guys are fictional except Sir. Domvile


Dreams chapter 1

Set at the end of season 1...my first effort! Galex. A series of dreams causes Gene to

to turn to Alex. Don't own any of this and all the bad guys are fictional except Sir. Domvile. Rated M for violence and adult themes.

Gene sat, feet propped up on his desk, a file open in his lap. Skinheads, he thought, what a load of bollocks. As if we hadn't been through enough with Nazi scum during the war, now Englishmen were sporting swastika tattoos. And on his patch!

He was just a kid but he remembered all too well the bombs, the smoky acrid smell from the bomb sites, the nights hiding in the cellar. And the day one of his friends wasn't at school. After classes let out he had walked past what remained of Charlie's house. Clothes, dishes, a broken radio and some of Charlie's toys spilled out into the lane. He remembered picking up a small metal plane with RAF insignia. He still had it in a drawer somewhere.

And another, unbidden memory, that made his stomach chill and sent a shiver through him. His Dad coming home from the docks, pissed, angry at the world and especially angry at him. The memory of trying to draw his gangly legs tight against himself as he hid under the bed, the dirty black work boot kicking at him. Never quite being able to get tight enough against the wall, his shins always healing from half a dozen bruises.

Enough, he thought, we are not waltzing down that memory lane today. He looked out at his team, Bols with her head down going over witness statements, Ray and Chris both on their phones, much to his surprise. He got up, stretched and stuck his head out the door.

'Whatta we have?' he yelled.

Alex looked up, her boss was staring at her intently. 'All I can get from these is that they

have been meeting at a business park that is still under construction' she replied. 'Some of them work there and some don't. I have Shazz checking on who owns the property.'

Shazz popped back into the office at that moment a huge smile on her face. 'You are not going to believe who the owner is…Sir Daniel Barrett !'

'Bloody hell!' said Ray 'I wouldn't have figured him for a Nazi. Ya can never tell..'

'I looked further back as well' Shazz said 'and it turns out his father was thick with Sir Barry Domvile and the Nazi sympathizers'

'We'll have our hands full if the press gets wind of this, so I want closed mouths

all round, understand?' Gene growled.

'Aye, Guv' Chris and Ray said in unison.

Alex looked over at Gene thinking how tired he looked. He looks like I feel she thought.

The last couple of weeks had been hard on her and she wished more than anything she could share with Gene why the Prices deaths had affected her so much. She knew she couldn't, that he would think she was mad as a hatter, certifiable. What I need is a psychologist she thought with a quiet laugh, a really good one!

Dreams chapter 2

Alex and Gene were sitting at their table in Luigi's, wine glasses in hand, trying to figure out a way to infiltrate the next skinhead meeting.

Alex sipped her wine then offered 'Domvile believed that Jews and Masons were conspiring together….'

'What?! The funny handshake brigade? Those wankers couldn't fight their way out of a

wet paper bag!' Gene scoffed.

'well, he believed they were in cahoots. We need to send someone in that they won't suspect, like Ray, to check them out before we proceed' she replied.

'I'll talk to him in the morning, all I want tonight is another drink and some kip' he said wearily.

Alex looked across the table at his worn expression with sympathy. If there was one thing she understood it was sleepless nights. But tonight he looked strangely sad as if a new weight was bearing down on him. It puzzled her, she was used to him shrugging things off with one of his trademark tirades. Something had gotten under his skin.

He saw the look on her face and trumped her saying 'You know Bols, not everything has to be analyzed, especially not ME.'

'Holding things inside can make you physically sick' she said, smiling at the irony of her statement. 'if you want to talk, you know I'm here for you…..'

'I know yer heart's in the right place Bols, but I'm too tired to talk or argue right now' he said gently. 'I'm going home, you should too.'

Later that night Gene awoke in a tangle of bedclothes, cold sweat beading his forehead wishing he had had that talk with Alex. After all he thought, she is a professional. He knew enough about shrinks to know that what you told them couldn't be told to anyone else. And he trusted Bolly as much as he had ever trusted any woman…but. He felt like a real ponce, going on about his "feelings". He had never shared any of this with his ex. And certainly not with Sam. Sam was enough of a nancy without encouragement.

But he had to do something. This wasn't going away with whiskey alone. And as strongly as he felt about Bolly, it wasn't something that could be shagged away either, even if she'd have him. Damn, he thought, what is she going to think of me? Any hopes I may have had with her are gonna go right out the window. And what will I have? Pity? The Manc lion does not need pity!

Alex had finally fallen into a fitful sleep when the pounding began. It sounded like someone was trying to drive a fist through her front door. Please god make it stop she thought.

Dreams chapter 3

'What!' she shouted flinging the door open. She bit back her next words when she saw the state of him. The eyes that were usually icy silver had a slightly broken quality, the tiny lines around his eyes had deepened into creases giving him a sad haggard look. It was a look she had never seen before, vulnerability. Gene was never vulnerable. Never.

He sagged against the door frame. She reached out her hand and took his, gently pulling him into the flat.

Once she sat him down on the couch she poured him a whiskey. 'Tell me' she said quietly, pressing the glass into his hand.

' Ya can't tell anyone, right? It's against the oath ya take, right?'

' You're coming to me for psychological counseling?' she said in disbelief. ' But you think it's a load of garbage…'

' Well I don't right now!' he bellowed.

' Just calm down, I promise I won't disclose anything you tell me. It will always be just between you and me.'

' That's what's got me worried, you holding it over my head….'

She sat down next to him and took his hand. ' I promise on oath that I will never do that to you'

She felt him relax and sighed with relief. Dear god she thought, let me do right by this man. All the mistakes we have both made, I so want to make it right for him.

' I've been having these dreams, must be those Nazi wankers what brung it on. I've been thinking about the war and growing up in Manchester, the bombing and all.'

She sat and listened, for over an hour, as he struggled tried to tell her about something almost foreign to him. His feelings.

'I don't know what it were that scared me most, the bombs or me old man coming after me' he started tentatively ' You must think I'm a right pillock coming to you like this.'

'No, I think your brave…you've been the Gene Genie for so long you've lost yourself. Once you remember what hurt you, then you can beat it and survive it.'

' It were all such a long time ago, how can it matter so much now? As far back as I can remember I spent my time away from home or hiding from him. Rather spend the night at a bomb site with me mates than go home. The worst part was everyone knew. They heard the screaming, saw the bruises on me Mam an me. But no one did anything back then. Man's home was private and all…' he trailed off.

She put her arm around him and he slumped against her wearily.

' I can't take yer pity….won't have it….'

' I don't pity you. There is nothing even vaguely pitiable about you. You are a survivor.'

Dreams chapter 4

Light was peeking in under the curtains. Alex woke without a start for the first time in weeks. They had fallen asleep, curled into each other. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, almost feel his heartbeat against her back. She was only slightly uncomfortable and didn't want to move.

She thought back over what he had told her, the bleak horror of it. The war raging outside and inside where it was meant to be safe, his mothers helplessness, his inability to protect her or himself. Now she understood his desperate need for control, to be in charge of every situation. To always be the alpha male in the room, taking on any interlopers with swift fury.

She thought about her own confused feelings for him. When she first arrived and thought he wasn't real, it was easier. But this was real, more real than she ever imagined. And she knew she would never want to leave, but for Molly. The more she thought about it, the worst she felt. It is so unfair she thought, to finally find a man worth keeping only to never know when she would lose him.

His arm tightened around her, and she snuggled into him.

Gene lay there cradling Alex in his arms, something he had dreamt of doing since he first laid eyes on her. What a sight she had been, skirt so short she looked like she was all legs.

And what legs! As soon as he realized she wasn't a prossy, and she started talking in her plumy, posh way he knew she was out of his league. A slight smile crept over his face as he thought about how happy he was to be lying here. His hand slowly slid up to gently cup her breast. Instead of pulling away like he thought she would she sighed and pressed against him.

'You know, this is completely against my professional ethics…'

' How's that? ' he murmured.

' We aren't meant to be sleeping with the punters, not good for business…'

' Are we sleeping together?'

She rolled over to face him. 'We are now ' she said.

Dreams chapter 5

Alex couldn't believe how content she was feeling. All the pain and confusion of the past months swiftly gone, because of his touch. She could feel her pulse beating in her throat where he was kissing her. She tried to unbutton his shirt, but was hampered by the tight space.

'I think we need to go into the other room ' she said, only to find him looking at her questioningly. 'You sure bols?'

' Never been more sure of anything in my life'

' No pity?'

'None whatsoever.'

She smiled at him 'It's o.k. to touch me, in fact I insist.'

She stood up, pulling him up with her. She reached up to properly unbutton his shirt. He looked at her in wonderment, and mentally he thanked the powers that be for letting him even be in the same room with her. He pulled at the belt of her robe and tugged it open.

He held her breasts in his hands like he had been given the crown jewels.


End file.
